


段子集

by justabore



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Implied Jesse/Tulip, Kinky Cassidy, M/M, Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 另类症状

Cassidy身上的血味被呼吸鼓到他面前，不是干涸在衣服上的血渍，也不是他洗澡时未能洗掉的部分，而是新鲜的、好像正在流淌的血。人有时确实会闻起来像自己的饮食计划，Jesse一边喝酒，一边想镇上的人是不是都能闻到他。他和Cassidy把尸坑填平，关掉在黑夜里几乎像是叫嚷着快来抓人的车灯，坐在地上开了两罐啤酒庆祝暂时脱险。

Jesse的双眼还没习惯黑暗，便被他的朋友一把抱住。他分辨不出轮廓，只得笨拙地顺着Cassidy缠住他的胳膊摸索到那人后背上，轻轻拍了拍。他听到一声沉重的叹息：“老兄，这真是太……”不擅长扼要简述的吸血鬼顿了一会，干脆放弃了表达。他的手则依然没有放开的意思，Jesse再次拍拍他的背。Cassidy的脖子紧紧贴着他的，血管被压入肌肉之间，让人听到脉搏在自己鼓膜里跳动的声音。

那只是个开始。Jesse发觉Cassidy最近经常碰到他，经过身边时摩擦的肩膀，递盘子时伸出来的手指。他们站的距离也更近了，Cassidy身上的血味被呼吸鼓到他面前。

这整件事的诀窍在于，没人会把它当回事。Jesse Custer会对此做什么？把吸血鬼推到还有几分钟就会被阳光照到的角落里质问他是不是在对他的老朋友性骚扰？

“你有时候真的很娘炮你知道吗Jesse Custer？”Cassidy努力缩紧脖子，好让自己翘起来的头发脱离阳光区。他的脸挤成了滑稽的样子。Jesse稍微侧身挡住光线，用虎口抵住他的下颌：“是，不是。”

爱尔兰人呻吟着念出基督的名字，这不太容易，他看上去快喘不上气了。Jesse减轻力度，不确定他会不会立刻后悔。

“我不知道，你把另一只手也用上试试。”Cassidy把自己完全藏进他的影子里，呲牙咧嘴地笑着。


	2. 天使的一份

她觉得腋窝处有什么东西硌得慌。

她已经在这里一动不动地看了好半天了，于是换了个姿势。

吧台前的两个男人依然在进行听上去意义匮乏的对话，他们一个是较为低调的神职打扮，一个穿着旧T恤、格衬衫和牛仔裤，这对话就从神父坐到吧台边开始。

“你看起来闷闷不乐，孩子。”神父点了一杯威士忌，说道。

“好过多数人，先生。”异教徒看都没看他一眼，拿着杯子打了几转，然后一饮而尽。

“你可以跟我谈谈，这儿是我们的临时小隔间。”神父在两人的手臂之间立起一张餐巾，他睁大了眼睛，因自己的建议而有些兴奋，“相信我，我来自爱尔兰。”

“更像是亲吻我，我来自爱尔兰。”对方用手指弹了一下餐巾。

“上帝在上，随便你怎么说。”神父看上去依然对此怀有热情。

“恐怕这就是你我分歧的地方了，我的朋友。”异教徒用一只手支着脑袋，颇为惬意地看向他的辩论对象。

而现在，当她稍微移动了重心，他们卷起了衣袖松开了领子，开始讨论神父衣领末梢的小金属片。神父说他大可以摸摸它，何乐而不为。

不听劝的男人凑近他，透过血管和肌理，她看见他的嘴唇几乎碰上听者的耳垂：“因我乃那行恶事之人。”随后，趁着酒保消失在拐角，他咧开嘴，以牙齿划过神父的脖子。

她看见神父血流涌动，汗毛直立，朽烂数十年的心脏怦怦收张。

“如果我们不到隔间里去，我恐怕无法为你的保密负责。”神父的声音打着颤，词语混合着气音胡乱涌出嘴唇。她重新校准了听力，但那两个人似乎准备离开了。

创世纪在异教徒的胸腔中扭动，他对神父耳语着“它把你勒出淤青了吗”，并得到了一个挤出牙缝的肯定回答，那给了他一个得意洋洋的微笑。他的手停在神父背上，手指蜷曲，指甲没法透过厚重的外套触及皮肤，但足够拨动小小的塑料片。他们一前一后地走了出去。她站起来想要跟上，却被侍者拦住。他说她不能够坐在这里半个小时而仅仅点一杯水。一杯没喝的水仍然是一杯水。

她想她或许可以先吃点东西，毕竟她依然可以在他们所住的地方找到他们。事实上，她的房间就在走廊对面，两间之外。

在她吃完牛排和鱼柳，大份奶酪球，肉酱薯条，凯撒及单独添加的面包干，外加甜品单上的三分之二之后，递给她外套的仍是同一个侍者。他这次看上去有点退缩。

她开回汽车旅馆，在去往那两个人的房间之前先回了自己的，那个正戳着她的什么东西让她非常不悦。她在镜子前面脱下上衣，发现是内衣里的钢丝伸了出来。她拧断它，但又有一节冒了出来。那个爱尔兰吸血鬼难道不会面临同样的问题吗，她把内衣脱了下来。她搞不懂这东西，以及人类为什么会想要穿着它，她这样想着，插着腰打量着皮肤上勒红的印子。


	3. 最低票价四块五

Jesse不知道自己是如何沦落到这境遇的。

这一切或许始于Tulip的一意孤行。她执意要和在加油站遇到的一伙人同去一处山谷，就因为「那比黄石漂亮多了，完全的东非大裂谷在美国，」而且他们知道一个秘密入口，可以省掉门票。听上去就不像是Cassidy能去的地方，至于Jesse——那塞满一整辆铁皮箱的饥肠辘辘的大学男生明令禁止这位女士携男伴搭车。

Jesse同意留下来，心想或许Tulip一直和他们两个在一起也有些厌烦了。

“只是一夜，我相信你们男孩们可以乖乖度过？”她从后备箱里找出毛巾和牙刷。Jesse踩灭香烟，点了点头。他只希望那些男孩们也能乖乖的，以免被女士打断手脚。

然而他和Cassidy的乖只持续到了十点三十八分，在这个时间节点，Jesse走入后台。Cassidy与他分别时请他在门口稍微等他一下，他去去就来。那是十几分钟之前的事了。在剧组大巴也已经开走之后，他不得不进去看看是什么在耽搁他的同伴。

答案是一把枪。Jesse推开化妆间的门的同时，它发射出一颗银色子弹，擦着目标的上臂飞过，离心脏还远得很。

吸血鬼发出一声嚎叫似的难听叫声，听上去比实际可疼得多，也野蛮得多了。Jesse抄起门边的椅子，一把劈在持枪者后脑勺上。那人应声倒地，Jesse捡起他的枪，瞄准了另一个人。镜边的人正举着一根底部削尖的木锥扑向Cassidy，镜灯照映下他涂满油彩和沟壑的脸露出惊怖，但他已经停不下来了，Jesse不得不开枪。

“谢了， Padre。”Cassidy说这把桌上的化妆棉敷到伤口上，作出呲牙咧嘴状。

“死不了。”Jesse回答，他先将手里这把花纹浮夸的枪打量一番，又取出弹夹确认，“是银弹。”

Cassidy倚在桌边，一副气馁似的神情：“那是对付狼人的，狼人！一身杂毛和臭味，按月兽性大发！他们就是搞不清楚，和戏一样蠢。”

Jesse暂时不能确定这伙人是剧团兼职吸血鬼猎人，还是吸血鬼猎人组成的伪装剧团，虽然前者能佐证他们的枪术，但似乎只有后者能解释他们的演出为什么糟糕到那种程度。他和Cassidy花费前半夜看了这出神父和吸血鬼的对角戏，期间Cassidy像个八岁的男孩似地每隔几分钟就在椅子里扭动一下身体，在Jesse叫他停止闹剧的时候，解释说是他们的愚蠢挠到了他的胳肢窝。

台上的神父在遇到吸血鬼之后，出于怜悯而将他圈禁起来，每天喂养，试图使他忏悔对上帝的诅咒，从而证明上帝的爱。这场接近三小时的表演没有中场休息，两个演员从未离开舞台，而只要他们都在台上，便会接连发表马拉松式的独白。他们之间极少交流，通过独白，观众成了这段关系的折射角。

Jesse没有兴趣充当任何人的折射角，上一次他这么做的时候，有人把自己的心脏从胸腔里扯了出来。Cassidy显然也不，虽然他才是这戏剧之夜的罪魁祸首。「瞧这，瞧瞧，亲爱的，这不就是你和我的故事嘛。」傍晚的昏光中，他伸出指甲长长的食指，点点酒馆门口的布告栏。

那一点都不像他们的故事，其中的一些微妙古怪的相似之处，例如神父的子承父业与吸血鬼的年龄产地，Jesse把它们归为文学套路。十八世纪的大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国也可以盛产一百一十岁的吸血鬼。

“他们可能不需要吸血鬼，但真的需要一个空调技工。”Cassidy凑过来低声说，“我快热死了，你不热吗？”

神父稍微侧过头，瞥见他已经湿透的后颈，突发奇想地伸出舌尖舔了一下。这举动令那人打了个寒战，随后压低嗓子笑出声。

Cassidy出的汗也是盐分和水的混合物，与常人无二。Jesse的舌头摩擦着上颚，他花了一段时间接受自己的朋友是个吸血鬼的事实，恐怕还需要另外一段更长的时间来接受他同时也是个正常人，天生怕晒，偶尔饮血。

Cassidy的手搭在Jesse大腿上，手心的汗把那一小块皮肤烤得热乎乎的。Jesse又看了他一眼——他知道Cassidy知道他在看。

剧中的神父在一次神迹之后突然获得了（可能只是象征意义上的，甚至是单方面幻想出的）能力，能够看透人们的心声。他看到吸血鬼的内心「如黑夜中的宝石一般折射出蒙着罪孽之尘的光，」毫无悔改的可能，便决定顺从神迹的暗示，不再盲目地等待。他将桃木桩钉入同伴的心脏，并活像个朱丽叶那样扑倒在地。死去演员胸部的位置随即开始冒出烟雾，越来越多的烟雾遮蔽了舞台，向观众席袭来。Cassidy的手掐住他，Jesse低低地噢了一声，而他充耳不闻。

幕布落下之后，整间屋子维持了几分钟的黑暗。Cassidy始终保持沉默，直至灯光亮起，这才朝Jesse扭过头来。

“这可真他妈十足烂到家了。”爱尔兰人不可思议地说道，随后不顾邻座老妇的斜睨又抬高嗓音重复了一遍，他松开Jesse，手舞足蹈地比划着，“你看到了吗，他们让你杀了我。你，杀了，我。上帝在上啊，mi padre，这可不是咱俩的结局吧。”

Jesse Custer还没想过结局问题。不过往好的方面想的话，他们会走走停停，找到上帝，世界一场大乱，然后恢复如初。他和Tulip会重新拥有那个失去的孩子。Cassidy会成为一个吸血鬼教父，他将会做得那么好以至于Jesse会不顾Tulip的反对，在临死前把小Custer托付给他。妈的，或许Custer家的世世代代都可以托付给他，就像蝙蝠侠里的管家一样。Jesse不自觉地露出微笑。

“你在笑什么？”吸血鬼抬起没受伤的那只胳膊，在他眼前打了个响指。

“我在想象你同时抱着五六个婴儿的样子。”

Cassidy投给他一个不可置信的眼神，重新走回化妆台前，踹了地上的人一脚，引得那个新瘸子嗷嗷直叫：“我说，我就喝一口，就一口。”那人不怕死地争辩道「你不是和传言里说的不一样吗，」Cassidy冲他呲出獠牙。

“不行。”Jesse收起了笑容。

“可我是个伤员！”Cassidy边说边用两个手指把伤口扒得更开送到他面前，假装申诉的同时嘴角无法抑制地上扬。这点疼痛在他喜欢的范围之内，他们俩都心知肚明。

“不行，Cassidy。”

“好吧，那我至少也要留点纪念品。”他在猎物跟前蹲下来，咬牙切齿的语气听上去像是要摘心掏肺一样吓人，指甲在对方颤栗的躯壳上划来划去。

那直接造成了Jesse目前的处境。一只吸血鬼披着从小镇剧团缴获的廉价披风，在房间里飘来飘去，装神弄鬼。紫色领结在他脖子上松松垮垮地耷拉。吸血鬼来到他面前，单膝跪地，激情澎湃地说道：“哦，神圣的神父，拉紧这铁链，将我救赎，使我悔改吧。”

在他们笑成一团之前，Jesse（取而代之地、今晚第二次突发奇想地）伸出手拽着那个领结将他拉起来，给了他一个填充着舌尖神迹的吻。他的舌头上毕竟缠着操纵人心的力量，将最后一丝玩笑和理智清出Cassidy的身体。

_可真他妈十足烂到家了_ ，这台词。


End file.
